Just Two Days
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: A missing moment from Breaking Dawn. Takes place right after Bella lunges at Jacob for imprinting on Renesmee, and covers Bella being told the events which happened while she was transforming. Situations will be from the book, with my own added detail.
1. Uncontrolled

**_This story takes place directly after Bella 'lunges for Jacob's throat' in Breaking Dawn. I plan for this story to cover Bella's attack on Jacob, and her catching up on the events she missed while she was transforming. I will take dialogue from the book in later chapters to further expand on some of the things covered. I always wanted to know how Bella had reacted after her attack, and I wanted to see a lot more things Edward had experienced while Bella was changing, and felt this story could cover that. I hope you can enjoy this!_**

* * *

><p>My body arched like an arrow from a bow, I flew both blindingly fast and painfully slow towards the object of my fury. I could feel it building inside of me, the snap they had all been waiting for. My vision was clouded in red fury, fearsome snarls ripping through my throat, hissing through my mouth. I knew the sound should have disturbed me, even snapped me out of my wild attack like it had with the humans on the trail, but it didn't.<p>

I wasn't the only one ripping noises from their chest. Deep, throaty growls were responding to my shrieking snarls. But my mind didn't focus on the smaller grey wolf, her teeth bared and stance aggressive. Every fibre of my being, every corner of my now enlarged mind was focused on a single thing. As soon as the unbreakable anger had flooded through me, my body was in the air. Despite my clawed hands and bared teeth, I felt graceful. Everything physical came so naturally, instinct overriding my brains ability to control my body.

At no point I had made the _choice_ to attack Jacob. I had just felt the overwhelming anger build up to be too much, and then I was flying. Everything seemed to move so quickly around me, yet time seemed to stand still. My body had all the time in the world to feed off of this anger, but no time to rein it in. At no point did the thought cross my mind that I might be overreacting just the tiniest bit. I bared my teeth further as I closed in on my target, shocking hisses passing through them. Discomforting sounds, yet ones which were so natural to me now.

Jacob stumbled backwards, his arms raised up in defence, as if to contain me. I had enough knowledge of my strength to know that his tender, breakable arms would be no match for my strong, clawed hands. His face was confused, but more frightened than anything else. A cynical smile played on my lips, seeing his defencelessness. In that instant, he wasn't my best friend, or the boy who had given up so much to save me. He was my enemy, the target of my anger. I was both totally aware and completely oblivious to the sounds around me.

"Edward, please stop her," Esme pleaded, her voice drenched with worry, for Jacob or me, I did not know. There was a throaty chuckle coming from a little while away. Emmett, I presumed. I could hear Carlisle anxiously worrying, not knowing whether to step in. Above all else, I could hear a fluttering heartbeat, now much further away. Away from the crazed, out of control newborn. Snarls were erupting from Leah, Seth snapping at her as she crouched to attack me. I could hear the speedy heartbeats of Jacob's as he still backed away from me, not even phasing to protect himself. _Did he want to die!_

As soon as my feet had left the ground, I could hear the whooshing of wind around me as someone else had flown through the air. Although the sound was coming from my side, I couldn't focus on it. Raw with strength, I flew blindingly fast through the air. An instinct stronger than before had taken over. I couldn't have been able to stop myself from proceeding, even if I had calmed down enough to want to stop.

A large, sandy shape flew into my path, blocking my view from Jacob. Still spearing through the air uncontrollably fast, I crashed into it. There was an unconscious yelp, following by the deafening snapping of bones. At that sound I rebounded backwards, as if the shape was a brick wall to my human self, though I knew I could have crushed it to pieces. Snarls erupted from the grey wolf, so much louder than before. Leah snapped at me furiously, shooting pained gazes at her brother, now crippled on the floor. I could hear no noise coming from the sandy wolf's mouth, but I knew he must have been in pain.

As I was flying backwards, someone captured me around the stomach, their arms constraining. I was sent flying sideways, about to crash into the ground below. Now in defensive mode, my body shrieked, unable to recognise the not-yet-completely-familiar scent around me. Self preservation above all else, I twisted, throwing the shape off me. I had regained enough control not to rip the arms off whoever attacked me.

As soon as I landed, my hands spread wide and body in a crouch, a new set of arms wrapped tightly around my waist. The snarls ripping out of my chest did not fade. It was a confusing, frightening sensation, being unable to control myself. I had turned completely animalistic. All I could think about was protecting myself, not that I was the one in need of protection at the moment.

"Bella." I froze at the sound of my name in my ear, coming from the most beautiful voice in the whole world. Despite my infuriation, I relaxed slightly, knowing I was not under threat from the arms around me. Edward held me tightly in a way which was both restraining and calming. My body straightened up and froze. Finally, the ripping sound from my chest stopped. I was frozen in horror, unable to move.

Sensing this, Jacob moved. His eyes locked on me the whole time, he knelt down next to Seth where he still lay shaking on the ground. The expression in his eyes confused me. There was a lack of trust, _that_ much was not hard to see. But there was something else, something I could not place. He didn't look _angry_ that I had almost ended his life, he more looked frightened. Frightened by me... frightened for Renesmee, I did not know. I didn't even want to think about the latter.

Still frozen, everyone began to move around me, very slowly, making exaggerated movement of casualness. I knew what I must look like to them. Wild, and out of control. I was a threat to all of them. Waves of calm were rushing over my system, and unlike before, I embraced them. They washed away my anger, but the shock did not reside. I remained frozen in Edward's arms, unmoving, captured in shock.

I was hardly aware of Carlisle pleading with Leah to take a look at Seth's injuries. I couldn't concentrate on Emmett and Alice's arguing behind me over who won their little bet. I wasn't focusing on Jasper's hard, expectant expression, or Leah's snarls, her head still turning my way every few seconds to let out murderous growls. I tried to think of Edward arms around my waist, letting the contact between our bodies calm me down.

Staring in horror, I watched Seth's crippling form on the ground. _A Broken shoulder and collarbone_. Carlisle's words burned in my ears. I had done this to him. Little Seth Clearwater, so much like a younger Jacob...still only a child. And I had hurt him. I might have killed him if someone hadn't stopped me. My mind raced through thoughts of regret and crushing agony as I realised what I had done, but my face remained unmoving.

"Let's go take a walk, Bella," Edward said in my ear, his arms still tight around me. Too unable to respond, I let him drag me away from the backyard, following the edge of the river as it curled around the house. I wanted to protest. I wanted to stay and apologize to Seth. I wanted to get down on my knees and beg everyone to forgive me. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. It was best this way. They needed to get me away, keep me somewhere safe until my anger was well under control.

As soon as Seth was out of view, Edward relaxed his arms tightly, keeping one wrapped firmly around my stomach but lowering the other. I didn't know whether I deserved his trust. I could hear footsteps behind me. Jasper was following us. Of course he would. He knew all too well how newborns lived. This was the sudden loss of control he had been waiting for, expecting. Should I feel relief that it has finally happened? That I will know what to expect next time, and be able to control it? I felt no relief in me at all.

My face was still frozen when Edward paused. We were on the other side of the house now, the furthest side from where Seth was. As we had moved around the house, I could hear Renesmee's heartbeats mirroring out movement in the opposite direction, keeping far away from us. From _me_. Although we had no need to sit, Edward tugged on my hand lightly until I lowered myself to the grass beside him, looking out over the river, the house behind our backs. I could hear Jasper behind us still, though he was further away. Far enough to give us some privacy, but close enough if I snapped again.

As soon as I was on the ground I buried my head in my hands. I was revolted with myself, disgusted. Everything seemed so much worse now, away from what had just happened. Maybe I was just like all the other newborns out there, wild, out of control. I had calmed down enough that I didn't _feel_ out of control but I now have an idea of what I am capable of.

"I'm a monster," I groaned into my hands, unable to look Edward in the eye when he tried to pull my face up to his. Stubbornly I resisted, keeping my head buried in my hands. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see the horror in his eyes as he realised there was a part of me which couldn't control itself. I still felt like me, but would I still look like his Bella to him. Would _Bella_ attack her best friend? Would _Bella_ injure the young boy who had only been trying to help?

"You're not a monster," Edward said quickly, giving up on lifting my face but keeping one arm tightly around my shoulders. "It was my fault, not yours. I should have been closer. I should have seen that Seth would put himself between you. I should have been able to stop..." I cut him off with a groan.

"Stop that. It's my fault. It's _all_ my fault. I'm the crazed newborn who can't control her temper, not you," I said back to him, my voice gaining anger at the end. Anger directed towards myself. Another wave of calm rushed over me. It made sense that Jasper would be paying closer attention to my emotions now more than ever.

"You had every right to get angry, love. I was the one who broke my promise to you. I said I would try and keep you from doing something you would regret, and I have failed you. Be angry at me, not yourself," Edward pleaded. His habit of taking all the blame for things totally out of his control annoyed me slightly. But I knew I wasn't annoyed at him. I was annoyed at the mongrel who was probably with _my_ daughter now.

"Stop blaming yourself. We all know this is my fault. I could have killed him! I could have killed my best friend!" I said, my voice raising. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down again. Just like a young werewolf. That was too much of a reminder for me. I focused on Edward's fingers brushing along my cheek as he tried to comfort me.

"Nobody would have let that happen," Edward said to me, pulling my body into his arms. I hiss from the other side of the house contradicted him. Rosalie, I assumed. Edward pretended to ignore it. Hearing Rosalie caused my ears to capture other conversations. Emmett and Alice were still arguing. I used them as a distraction. A very poor distraction. I should have known that the topic of my little temper tantrum would not disappear so soon.

"Who won the bet?" I asked curiously. Who in their right mind would have bet against me getting angry. At the time of the bet, they probably wouldn't have even known about my now void super self-control.

"Alice, though Emmett doesn't agree. Technically, she is right though. You didn't attack him because of the _imprinting_, but Emmett still thinks that your...reaction meant he should win overall."

"Ah," I said politely more than anything else. It amazed me how someone would take a bet against Alice, as blinded as she may have been at the time. Alice is usually right. Like me enjoying my wedding, for example. Never in a million years would I have thought I could have thanked her for subjecting me to such humiliation, but here I am, the day being one of the best days in my life.

Thinking of wedding brought me back to the more unpleasant topic of Jacob's imprinting. _You think you'll be part of my family as my SON IN LAW_. The words still screamed in my head. No matter what he said he thought of _my_ daughter at the moment, I knew the future which would be inevitable. I had seen it with Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. Jacob had explained what it was like with Quil and Claire. Sure, there was nothing about it. _Yet_.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my tone pleading, as if something could be said to make this better. Edward knew right away what I was talking about. I expected his eyes to darken and his face to turn hard, but his expression remained the same. I could see his eyes tightening a bit, but other than that, he looked used to the idea.

"I was hoping you would know that answer to that?" Edward turned to smile at me. "We have all been wondering which side you will take." I wondered how anyone could _ever_ think I would take Jacob's side on this. Did they really think I was that twisted? After looking back on the last few months of my life, I wouldn't blame them if they did.

"When did it happen?" I asked, my voice almost accusing. He was acting far too casual about this. Maybe casual wasn't the right word. There was no doubting that he hated this whole thing almost as much as I did. Maybe accepting was a better word. Like Edward had accepted that Jacob had imprinted on his daughter, _our_ daughter. Edward's face twisted in what I could only perceive as pain as he answered.

"Not long after she was born, as soon as Jacob saw her. I couldn't pay much attention to it at first. I was so focused on you, getting your heart beating," Edward's voice faltered slightly at the memory. I shivered, too, though I didn't feel cold at all. It must have come from instinct, something from my human life I had carried over. "Once you were...stable, I could focus on Jacob's thoughts more clearly. As much as I hate to admit it- and I really do- everything Jacob told you was the truth. There is honestly nothing romantic about it. All he wants is for her to be happy and healthy. That is all I want for her, all _we_ want for her."

I didn't really know how to respond. I was still furious at Jacob. My daughter was only days old. I had held her for all of two minutes, and Jacob was already claiming her as his. I knew enough of Edward to know that he shouldn't be acting this accepting of the situation. I could see the anger in his face- he was not happy about it- but he had accepted it. He has accepted that Jacob would be a part of Renesmee's life, of our lives. Something I refused to recognize right now. There was just too much confusion in my head.

"I have seen it in his thoughts, Bella. I have seen how it is for both of them. Jacob makes her happy, Bella. It infuriates me to admit it, but she needs him. How can I keep her away from someone who makes her happy? It would hurt her if I sent him away. And I can't hurt her anymore than I could hurt you, Bella," Edward explained. It sounded like he didn't have a choice. He simply _had_ to keep Renesmee happy. And Jacob helped to make her happy. I sighed loudly.

"You seem far too accepting of this," I accused him, still lost in my own little cloud of anger, not knowing who it was directed at now. Edward laughed. The sound momentarily distracted me. It was like I had never heard him laugh before. The sound was like bells, melting its way straight to my heart. It didn't matter that I was supposed to be mad at myself, at Jacob. All I wanted was him. Right now.

"Believe me, Bella, I wasn't like this when I first found out. To know that Jacob has some claim on _our_ child, when I had only seen her for a few seconds in person... my reaction was probably the same as yours first was," Edward said, trailing off wistfully. I could almost imagine what he was thinking, how he would have reacted with the excuse of being a newly woken newborn. I couldn't recall the number of times I had tried to throw myself in between this ridiculous want of Edward to kill Jacob. Now it seemed ironic that _I_ was the one to almost kill him while Edward tried to defend Jacob.

"Didn't you do anything?" I asked, incredulous. My first instinct had been to attack, to make Jacob see my fury at what he had done, involuntary or not. Even though he wasn't a newborn, I would have expected Edward to do _something_.

"No," Edward said, as if it was obvious. He continued, seeing the following question in my eyes. "I didn't want to leave you. More than that, I didn't know what you would think. Which side you would take. I thought you would surprise me. You always do." Edward beamed up at me, my breath cutting off as it did when I was human. I felt a tiny bit of satisfaction that this had been carried over. So many hours I had spent worrying that I wouldn't feel this way for a long time.

"Hmm," I said, processing his words.

"I wasn't going to make any decisions without you, Bella. I always knew we would deal with things together. We are a team, remember?" Edward lifted my left wrist, brushing his fingers over the golden wedding band on my third finger. I smiled brightly.

"Forever," I laughed, realising how completely true my statement was. _Forever_. Never had there been a word which sounded so perfect in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please tell me what you think! Reviews are the best thing you can give an author on here, even if it is just a word or two. I will assure you that I am not giving up on 'Practice Makes Perfect' and 'Distractions', my two main stories at the moment. I am only using this as a break to explore 'Vampire Bella' a bit more. I have chapters in progress for the other two stories, so please go check them out! They are my pride and joy on this site. I alternate between 'pre-honeymoon Bella','honeymoon Bella' and 'vampire Bella', so which story I update really depends on which one I am feeling in the mood to write. I promise you that I will keep updating as fast as I can, and hopefully you won't be too upset if one story gets more focus than another than a while. Please review, and thank you so much for reading this. <em>**


	2. Ours

**_A huge thank you to those who have already reviewed! Your support is amazing. This takes place right after the previous chapter. I imagined this conversation would have taken place, but it is not referenced in the book. The next chapter will contain a lot of content from the book, whereas this one is more a product of my imagination. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!_**

* * *

><p>"So what happened after I was stable?" I asked Edward, using his word from earlier. I could have used <em>burning<em>, but I was still feigning ignorance as to the events which happened during that time, from my point of view, at least. The world had been blinded from me. I couldn't pull Edward's face into view. All I remembered was looking for something to latch onto, something which would keep me fighting. Renesmee.

I could remember the moment with such clarity- the burning had not hindered _that_ experience. Renesmee. I simply _had_ to survive for her, for Edward. It wasn't a choice, it was a need. My little Edward. Of course, she wasn't the baby boy my subconscious had predicted. Her eyes didn't glow that soft green Edward's had been as a human. But Edward was there in her. She was a part of him. Edward was there in her bronze curls, the colour of them matching his tresses perfectly. The shape of her eyes...her straight nose...the defined angle of her cheek and jaw bones...I could see everyone of his perfect features mimicked in her face. I was there in the colour of her eyes and cheeks, but, to my surprise, it only made her _more_ perfect.

A brief memory flashed into my head, fuzzy and blurred, seen through weak human eyes. I could remember wishing that our child would look just like Edward. I had wanted no interference from me in his features. A perfect little Edward. I would look at him and see the physical evidence of Edward's love for me, of my love for him. I truly hadn't wanted a child before, but _this_ child. Edward's child. I simply had to keep him (now her). There was no choice involved. I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't hurt any part of Edward, even a part which lived separate from his perfect body.

To my amazement, my mind seemed to run over so many thoughts at once, though they didn't become jumbled as they would have when I was human. Every thought was clear, and everything was so fast. There was no break in conversation while my brain chewed over many ideas at once. Edward didn't have to wait for me to regain focus like he used to. He spoke without hesitation, appearing as if there was no gap in the conversation. My mind was spacious enough to fight its own debate whilst focusing on his answer.

"Once I was convinced you were starting the change...once your heart was beating steadily again..." His face was contorted beautifully from the painful memory. I had to keep the same look off my face. As far as he and the rest of the Cullen's knew, I hadn't known anything after Renesmee's violent birth into the world. I ran the back of my hand across his cheek, our fingers still interlinked.

"Carlisle, Esme and Emmett hadn't arrived home yet. I wasn't quite sure if I had done everything right. You were so _still_. I guess that was the morphine, though." I kept my face smooth and interested, not wanting to give myself away. "You were still bleeding at this point, quite badly, I recall. And then there was all the business going on downstairs with Rose and Jacob. Alice helped me clean you up. We wanted to see how bad your injuries were before Carlisle arrived." Edward's voice was barely above a whisper, though I heard it as if he had been shouting at me.

"Carlisle returned home while we were still cleaning your body. He assured me that you were fine, that I had done everything right. I didn't believe him so easily. You still looked so _broken_, but I _could_ hear your heart, beating loudly. Carlisle and I examined your body for injuries. Most of your ribs were broken, along with your pelvis and your spine. I was so worried the venom wouldn't heal you properly, your injuries were just so extensive." Edward took a deep breath as if to steady himself. I realised how terrifying it all must have been for him, not knowing if I was alive, if I would make it through the transformation.

"But Carlisle assured me that the venom would heal you as it did Esme. We managed to stop the bleeding from your stomach and set your bones in place so you could begin to heal. Already we could see that the venom was having the right effect on your ribs. I couldn't leave your side, not for a second. Not even to go change." I had been too focused on his face before to notice that Edward had changed sometime during my transformation. I tried to remember what colour he had been wearing before. Grey? White? All I could remember was his bloodstained shirt, a tiny squirming shape in his arms...

"Of course, Alice had something to say about that. She brought in new clothes for me." He ran his eyes over the exposed tattered remains of my dress. "Well, for both of us. She was still worried at this point, though. Your future was so unclear. We thought that might have been because you were still so connected to her. We both were. But your visions became clearer over time. She could give me an estimate on the clock before you woke up," Edward said, relief painting his tone. I tried not to grit my teeth, remembering their secret conversation and wondering why they couldn't say it _out loud_.

"That's when I could really focus on peoples thoughts. I had been so solely concentrating on you that I had missed quite a bit downstairs. Everyone had gathered in the living room to meet the newest member of our family. They all wanted me to join, but I couldn't leave you alone. Carlisle was absolutely fascinated. He ran through a quick medical exam, taking her measurements and vitals. Esme was overjoyed, naturally. She could see us both there in her features, and it made her so happy, Bella." I smiled largely. Though I had always thought of her as _our_ child, I hadn't voiced this out loud before. Edward had been convinced that what I was carrying was not a child, though he did believe it was his fault, not mine at all.

"Even Alice had no irritation towards Renesmee, though she couldn't see her at all. You wouldn't believe how quickly Renesmee all had us attached to her. Emmett was excited to be an uncle. He was enjoying her blush a lot," Edward winked at me. I remembered the countless moments when Emmett had teased me and the familiar pink colouring had tainted my cheeks. Edward seemed ecstatic with Renesmee's blush, too. After all, it was one of the human things about me he missed the most. And now it would live on in Renesmee, along with my eyes, and my heartbeat.

"Jasper was examining her mood very closely. He didn't know whether she would react more like an immortal child, although it was clear Renesmee was very controlled and far more developed for her age than any other child, immortal or otherwise. She was very thirsty. Rosalie fed her blood, but Carlisle wanted to explore whether she would be able to process regular food as well. We were all very fascinated with how the vampire and human features of Renesmee interacted." He said her name like he was talking about God, something far beyond earth. And she was. She was perfect, unique, and she was _ours_.

"And..." Edward hesitated slightly, before continuing, watching my reaction. "And Jacob was there too. Rosalie wouldn't let him get near Renesmee. Neither would Emmett or Jasper, for that matter. Even Alice was hesitant, not being able to see Renesmee's future. Or Jacob's. Nobody really understood what had happened between them. Jacob stayed quietly in the corner. Rosalie thought I was crazy for not kicking him out, but she didn't know about imprinting. From upstairs I helped Jacob explain." I had never thought the day would come where Edward would defend Jacob, protect him, especially not from his family. I stared, slightly amazed with this news.

"Then everyone was so captured with Renesmee's gift. Rosalie almost had a heart attack when she first saw what Renesmee could do. She was showing her birth scene to Rosalie, making the connection with who we all were. It shocked me to see that she knew who her parents were, after only seeing us for a few seconds." Edward's tone was flooded with warmth and love for his daughter. Although I had never imagined it before, Edward being a parent fit so beautifully. Like it was meant to be all along. That thought was a little bit ironic in my head.

"Renesmee could see Jacob with near perfect vision like ours. I could feel through her mind the pull she felt towards him. Even without any words of explanation, Renesmee felt Jacob belonged to her in some ways. Not the other way around, the way everybody assumes at the start. Jacob really had no choice. _He_ belongs to _Renesmee_. Confused as she was, Rosalie could see the need for Jacob through Renesmee's thoughts, though she wouldn't let him close to her. Jacob seemed fine just sitting in the corner, watching her, and Renesmee seemed happy with him there." Edward was really focused on what he was telling me, his eyes intense with the memory.

"By that time I had gathered myself together a bit more. I could see that you were fine, or changing well at least, but I couldn't leave you. We had managed to clean up most of the blood by then. Nobody wanted to bring Renesmee near you while you were still bleeding. Once we had established that you were transitioning nicely and you wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Rosalie brought Renesmee upstairs. I could see her thoughts as I would anyone else. She _wanted_ to meet me properly," Edward's voice was both amazed and shocked. It seemed hard for him to comprehend that Renesmee loved him as much as he loved her. Renesmee _needed_ him.

"The others wanted to give us some privacy, or at least as much privacy they could bear. Nobody could part from her easily. Jacob followed Rosalie up the stairs, something she wasn't too pleased about. He even followed her in the room as she brought Renesmee over to me. She stared at me with those beautiful eyes- _your_ eyes- totally aware with who I was, how I was related to her." Edward looked speechless. "And that's really as much as I can describe in words of how I first met her. But you should understand that now." And I did. There were no words which could describe the feeling of meeting my own magnificent, beyond perfect daughter.

"Then what happened?" I asked when he didn't continue. I wanted every single detail. I had only been out for a few days, but it felt like I had missed year's worth of happenings. Edward smiled at me, brushing his fingers along my jaw, my lips. I almost forgot I was waiting for an answer.

"Rosalie was refusing to leave Renesmee with me, or with Jacob, to be more accurate, but Carlisle and Esme managed to convince her to come downstairs and prepare some more fluid for Renesmee. So that left me alone with Renesmee and Jacob. Of course, everyone was listening closely downstairs, intentionally or unintentionally. I can't explain to you the...relief he felt, knowing you were alive, sort of. No matter what his tie is to Renesmee, he does still love you Bella. Just now it's less confusing. Less painful for you." I gritted my teeth, the anger temporarily returning. I had all but forgotten Jasper was still close to us until calmness returned. Edward took my relaxed expression to continue.

"Jacob stayed pretty quiet at first. Renesmee wanted to know all about you. The only memory she had of you was from just after your birth. She wanted to know if you were going to be okay, when you would wake up. Then she wanted to know all about you. I told her how perfect you are, and how loving and devoted you are. I could see that she loved you, a lot. It is almost as much as I love you." Edward smiled one blinding grin. I rolled my eyes slightly, grinning back. As childish as it sounded, Edward and I were forever trapped in the '_I love you more'_ debate.

"Renesmee was incredibly remorseful. I have never seen such strong emotions from someone who isn't a complete vampire. She was upset that she had hurt you. She could see your bones were broken still and your skin had not yet healed from where she left your body. Jacob and I had rushed to assure her that it wasn't her fault. It was strange, being on the same page as Jacob once again. But we both wanted the same thing for her. We both wanted Renesmee to be happy, and it was instinctual to reassure her." I hated to admit it, but Edward's reasoning was watertight. Jacob's instincts seemed not much different from my own when it came to Renesmee. Of course, that was the reason we were in this whole mess. _He_ wasn't her parent, or even related to her.

"Ah," Edward said, though I knew he wasn't responding to anything I had done. His head turned towards the house, as if someone had called to him. They probably had, in their mind. Edward looked back at me in a way that was assessing. He was checking if I was alright, in control at least. After a quick second, Edward smiled and pulled me to my feet. My body travelled easily, and I knew I could have pulled _him_ off the ground if I had tried.

"Carlisle's about to apply Seth's brace. Jacob got him to phase and go inside. Did you want to go see Seth?" Edward asked. I knew that he could tell that I wanted to apologize to Seth at the very least. He could see it on my face, the overwhelming need to make up for the terrible consequence of letting my temper get out of hand. I nodded weakly, not sure of what to do, what to say. Would Seth forgive me?

I let Edward guide me up the stairs and onto the balcony. I could hear our bodies getting closer and closer to the deep heartbeat inside, beating steady despite the pain he must be in. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and entered the house, Edward and Jasper at my sides.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm not sure how many chapters will be left. Maybe one or two. I wish to cover Edward, Seth and Carlisle explaining what happened with the wolves while Bella was changing, and some explanation of what Charlie thinks of Bella at the moment. I would love to add in a little bit more about each of the Cullen's reactions to Renesmee. I felt we didn't really get to see the bonds which formed between Renesmee and the Cullen's, espcially Edward in the book. Please review and tell me what you think!<em>**


	3. Untouchable

**_Again, this takes place right after the previous chapter. With the last chapter, it was mostly focused on Edward's point of view towards Bella's change, Renesmee and Jacob's imprinting. This chapter is more focused on the wolves point of view, and is more a recount than anything else. I struggled a lot to explain how Jacob and Sam can hear each other, so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much._ **

* * *

><p>"Seth, I am so sorry," Edward apologized. <em>Edward<em>. "I should have been closer, I should have seen it coming." Edward was apologizing? _Again!_ _He_ wasn't the one who lost his temper without justification. _He_ wasn't the one who almost killed his best friend. _He_ didn't injure one of the kindest, most sincere people he knew. Why would Edward have to apologize for something that wasn't his fault at all? At least Seth agreed with me that Edward wasn't to blame.

"Don't sweat it, man. I'm fine. I'll be back to normal in no time," Seth said cheerfully, his smile too much of a reminder of Jacob than I needed. I knew I should say something. I couldn't-wouldn't-let Edward blame himself yet again. Forcing the words though my frozen lips, I tried to apologize.

"Seth, I am _so_..."

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Seth said, cutting off my attempt to make up for what I had done. Not that I should be forgiven so easily. Jacob didn't deserve my overreaction, and Seth _definitely_ did not deserve what happened to him, because of me. Yet Seth sat happily on the couch, as if nothing was wrong. As if his shoulder and collarbone weren't broken. As if he weren't in a houseful of vampires, enemies by nature. As if he didn't have the out-of-control vampire, the one who caused him these very injuries, standing right in front of him.

I sighed. It didn't look like Seth or Edward would let me get a word out. My teeth gritted in annoyance. The sensation felt stranger than it had when I was human. My teeth, a lot sharper now, felt like they would crush right through anything. Seeing that I wouldn't get the chance to apologize right away, I searched around for a distraction. The way my new mind functioned was strange, so easily distracted, yet so focused on a sole thing. It was hard to keep concentration with so much going on inside my head. I could hear a fluttering heartbeat, light and warm. My ears naturally zoomed in on the sound, judging how far away it was.

"Renesmee," I whispered out loud. Her name felt so right on my lips. Renesmee, my little nudger. Everything seemed so _real_ now. Not like it had been a dream before, but now, with Renesmee's body no longer tied to my own, it felt different. Some things were still the same, like my overpowering love for my daughter, and the fact that I could not live without her. Those things were still true, somehow stronger now. I could remember it so clearly, so completely. The moment where I knew I wanted her, and I needed her. I needed Edward's child just like I needed Edward. It was more than simply wanting them; it was needing them to keep myself alive. I couldn't imagine a world where they didn't exist.

It had been dizzying at the time, feeling this added love. There was no division of my love at all. I did not love Edward any less than the total amount I had felt for him before I found out about our child. In fact, our child made me love Edward even more, if it were even possible. All that extra love, my swelled up heart trying to carry both the love a felt for Edward, and the new love I felt for my little nudging baby. Before that moment, things had seemed so simple, though they were complicated at the time. I was certain about a few things; I could not live without Edward, and the love I had for Edward was greater than any other love I had ever felt.

But things were different after that, or changed. The love and need I had for Edward never diminished in the slightest. There was no arguing that I couldn't live without him. Only now, there are two things I cannot live without. Two things I love equally, a different type of love, but each love was no weaker than the other. I couldn't live without Edward anymore than I couldn't live without Renesmee. My love for Edward was no less than the love I felt for our daughter. I had become so use to Edward being at the centre of my universe. As long as he was happy, I was happy. It was strange, in a perfect way, having two things which my world revolved around. Two people anchoring me to them. The amount of love and commitment and need was almost overwhelming, though my brain had more than enough room now.

"She's right outside," Edward replied to my whisper in a normal volume. "Did you want to go see her?" _Yes_! I screamed internally. I could think of nothing I wanted more at this moment than to spend more time with my daughter. I had only held her for a few seconds before she had been ripped away from me. Admittedly, it was my fault for losing my temper, but I still had so much to learn about this little person, no longer a stranger to me. Meeting her made me want more of her. It was that much harder to stay away, now that I had seen just how _special_ she was.

"Maybe that's not the best idea, Edward," Rosalie said from the front steps, her voice compassionate. I was pleased to see their relationship had improved. It didn't sound like it was meant to be a negative comment towards me at all. Just like the rest of us, Rosalie had Renesmee's best interests at heart. Edward was about to respond when another loud, less bell-like voice responded. It was an angry sound, but mostly worried and painted with anxiety.

"No way!" Jacob said loudly, coming from the same place as Rosalie's. I could hear Renesmee's breathing, soft and controlled. Did she understand anything that was happening? Did she want to see me as much as I needed to see her? I wondered if Jacob knew I could hear him. Even a human would be able to pick up the tone of his voice. I scowled, not liking the way he spoke as if I wasn't here.

"Bella's in control now. She wants to see _our_ daughter. She had every right to see Renesmee, Jacob. She doesn't _belong_ to you. Don't ruin the moment for Bella," Edward argued against them. It sounded a lot more like he was speaking to Jacob then Rosalie. Jasper leaned silently in the doorway, trying to look nonchalant. I understood he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't there, ready to control my emotions if they got too out of hand again, ready to stop me if my temper towards Jacob became unbearable.

"You're biased. We know you would do anything to keep her happy," Jacob replied, shocking me with his tone. I had expected the accusing, bitter voice he had usually used when talking to Edward. One that was antagonistic and provoking. It surprised me to hear that there was no resentment or bitterness in Jacob's voice when he responded. In fact, it had a rather pleading quality. Like he was _begging_ Edward to keep me away from my daughter. It made my stomach twist into knots, another left over human reaction.

"You think I am _biased_? Against my own _daughter_?" Edward asked, my heart warming up as he said _'my own daughter'_ despite his angry voice. "Do you really think I would risk Renesmee if I thought she was even in a hint of danger?" The devotion and love there was hard to miss. I could see Edward loved and needed Renesmee just as much as I did. His heart had swelled, too, to make way for the love of another person. Someone central to both of our lives.

"Its okay, Edward," I comforted him, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. "I can wait a little bit longer until everyone is sure I am calm enough to see Renesmee." There was a loud sigh of relief from the front steps, followed by a softer, higher one of disappointment. Was that Renesmee?

"If you're sure," Edward said, guiding me over towards the couch where Seth sat on one end. I let myself be pulled along, though I knew he wouldn't have been able to move me if I had kept my feet planted. Jasper followed inconspicuously, walking over to lean against the post at the base of the stairs. Edward sat down, leaving a space for me to sit between him and Seth. I paused, eying Seth. Did he really want the crazy newborn anywhere near him? Seth patted the spot happily, signalling for me to sit down. I did so carefully, not wanting to jostle the couch at all and upset Seth's injuries even more. As a sat down, I noticed the room was surprisingly empty.

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking around, cocking my head to the side, trying to hear the sounds of breathing throughout the house.

"Esme, Emmett and Alice went hunting while we were outside. Jasper stayed behind to make sure you were feeling okay," Edward explained when I gave him a confused look. Like Edward and I, Alice and Jasper seemed to be together most of the time, even if it wasn't as noticeable. I looked at Jasper, who smiled sheepishly. I knew he wasn't trying to be obnoxious about it; he just had the most experience with newborns. I tried to give him the best understanding smile I could.

I was about to ask where Carlisle was when he came back down the stairs, carrying his thick medical bag and what looked like the pieces for a brace. I looked at the bag in horror, remembering what I had done. Seth didn't look phased at all, but I knew he had to be in pain. Just because the wolves healed quickly didn't mean they were oblivious to pain. I buried my head in my hands.

"Seth, I can't tell you how..." I tried to apologize again, getting cut off for a second time.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, please," Seth said, trying to reassure _me_, the crazy newborn.

"It's not your fault, Bella. Everything turned out so much better than we expected," Edward said at the same time as Seth. My brain was able to process both comments at the same time. I sat gaping at him in horror.

"_Better than expected!"_ I asked, my voice loud and piercing. With Jasper's help, I managed to calm myself down enough to gain back the normal tinge to my vision. Edward hesitated, not really knowing how to respond, or unable to form the words. It was Jasper who replied to my comment, seeing that Edward couldn't, or wouldn't.

"You're natural instincts took over, Bella. It was a miracle you didn't go straight for his throat. I guess you did, but we are all so amazed you didn't bite him. Either of them. As a newborn, it could have happened so easily. But it didn't. We are all truly in shock, Bella," Jasper said. He didn't try and downplay things or hide things from me as Edward would. Although it was always for my own good, according to Edward, he didn't like me knowing the full truth of such situations. Jasper looked both amazed and wary as he finished off. I could tell what he was thinking. I had made the snap once, and it would happen again. My control had been broken, and he didn't know whether I would fully gain it back again. My mind was still stuck on his earlier words.

"I was going to bite him?" I asked, trying to remember my attack. I couldn't recall any moment where I was going to bite Jacob, but then again, I couldn't recall my mind ever deciding to lunge for his throat. It just happened. It was so instinctual, like everything else physical. It was Jasper to respond again. Edward seemed content with letting Jasper speak. This was Jasper's area of expertise. The nature of a newborn had never been Edward's favourite topic.

"That was what your natural instincts would have told you. It's so surprising that you didn't bite either of them," Jasper said, and I imagined he was carefully assessing my mood. Seth spoke for the first time in a while. Carlisle was looking at his arm in a way I imagined would bring him pain, but Seth looked as happy as normal.

"Yeah, I'm sure my system wouldn't have taken to _that_ very well," Seth said cheerfully, as if we were discussing his favourite flavour of ice-cream, not what his fate could have been. I could hear Leah still growling at me from outside. She hadn't left her position on the lawn, pacing back and forth, shooting glances into the house every few seconds. I guess anyone would have reacted the same. Seth was first and foremost her brother. Only now was I starting to understand what having siblings were like, having people watching out for you and caring for you.

I looked up at Seth, confused. I hadn't thought much into it before, but I wondered what Seth meant by his system not taking venom too well. Did it inhibit the gene to turn into wolves? Did it start the transformation process? I couldn't imagine how a wolf could turn into a vampire. Seth understood my confusion.

"Yeah, venom doesn't have the same effect on us that it does on regular people. We have only heard what happens through the legends, but it seems our bodies can't take venom the way yours did," Seth said, his eyes focused like he was telling a good story. "It's poisonous to us, from what we have all heard. Something about preventing us from healing. Of course, we don't know the exact details, as none of us have been bitten. But according to the legends..." Seth trailed off while I stared in horror. _Poison!_ How come nobody had told me this _before_ I attacked Jacob? Edward saw my worry.

"The important thing is that you didn't bite anyone, and Seth is fine," Edward tried to comfort me, his arm around my waist pulling me against the side of his body. I let my head rest on his shoulder. The rather human gesture felt completely right and comfortable. I had expected this to all disappear, all the little things I would do as a human, instinctive or not. I felt like I could close my eyes and go to sleep, just as I would have done a few weeks ago against Edward. But I would never sleep again. The thought had me excited, not upset in the least. I could remember what seemed like months ago on our honeymoon longing for the days when sleep wouldn't be necessary.

Seth patted my knee to agree with Edward's words. Like Jacob, his skin was like an open flame. Our bare skin against each other gave me the instinct to pull away, but I quickly controlled it. Seth seemed to be oblivious to the difference, or not disgusted the way Jacob was. Used to be. I let him pat my knee for a few seconds while I leaned into Edward. Carlisle started fixing pieces of Seth's brace in place. I groaned as Seth winced, knowing neither of them would let me get a '_sorry'_ out.

"So what else happened while I was upstairs?" I asked, trying to find a distraction for all of us. I couldn't help but notice that Edward was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He would look towards the direction of Renesmee's heartbeats and her protectors, and then a slight smile would touch his lips. At first I thought it was in response to someone thoughts, but then I realised it was in satisfaction. Edward hadn't seemed like he wanted Jacob hurt, but it did look like he wished he had the excuse to react how I did. I brushed that thought out of my head. Of course Edward didn't want Jacob hurt. He knows how much that would hurt Renesmee. He wouldn't do anything to make her unhappy, like he hadn't hurt Jacob before, knowing it would hurt me.

"Quite a lot, actually," Seth answered. I had already heard quite a bit what had happened to Edward while I was changing, but I realised I had missed a lot with the wolves. Last I had heard they had wanted to kill my precious miracle, and anyone who stood in her way. Did that all just disappear when she was born? How would they have known that she was advanced well beyond her years?

"I guess the biggest thing that happened- for us at least- is all the business that went down with Sam," Seth said, still patting my knee as if it were a subconscious action. I tensed, my body freezing, assuming the worst. Edward brushed his lips against the side of my head. With his touch, I could feel my anxiety slipping away for more pleasant emotions to take their place, though I was still able to feel both things at the same time.

"Don't freak, Bella. I'll start at the beginning. So Leah and I came up to the house to see what had happened. You must have just started your change at this point. Leah didn't want to come inside, so I went up to the house to see what was up with Jake. We found him with Renesmee, of course, but he didn't explain what was going on until he phased. He didn't want us getting the wrong message or anything. So he phased just outside. Seemed real hard for him to leave Ness, er, Renesmee though, so we knew something was up already. So Jacob phased and we knew everything that had happened. It all seemed a bit weird. None us even knew it was possible for someone to imprint on a vampire, or half-vampire at least. Leah was...well she wasn't exactly thrilled, but she could see how it felt through Jake's head." Seth was so caught up in his story he didn't seem to notice Carlisle continuing to brace his arms.

"At that point Jacob realised he needed to explain what had happened with Renesmee and everything else to Sam. He wanted to go alone, but Leah and I didn't think it was safe for him to go without backup. But Jacob said he needed to go alone, so we stayed behind. Jake doesn't usually use his Alpha command, but he seemed determined to go alone. So Leah and I had to stay behind. At least Jake stayed in his wolf form so we knew what was happening," Even Edward leaned in towards Seth, even though he would have heard this all before. He could probably see it in Seth's mind.

"And then something really strange happened. Jacob was so intent on how he would explain Renesmee to Sam. He was imagining talking to Sam like he would have been able to before the pack split. Then Sam seemed to be in his head, but it wasn't like before. Leah and I could hear what Sam said to Jacob, but he couldn't hear any of our thoughts like he could before. It seemed like speaking. Jacob could only hear what Sam chose to say to him, and vice versa. We couldn't hear Jared or Paul or any of the others thoughts. We could only hear Jacob's mind. So Jacob and Sam met up in wolf form, just talking like they would if they were human. Jacob showed Sam everything about what happened with Renesmee. It wasn't like they needed to be next to each other to communicate though. They had been able to...speak to each other from miles away," Seth explained excitedly. He seemed so much like Jacob when he was storytelling.

"Sam realised right away that everything had changed cause of Renesmee. He could see exactly how it was through Jacob's eyes, as much as Jacob showed him, at least. Course it also helped that Sam had been there as well, so he understands the power of imprinting just as much as Jacob," Seth was so involved in the story he didn't notice me grit my teeth at that. I had seen Sam and Emily together, seen how it looked like they were made exactly for each other. I didn't want to think about Jacob and Renesmee like that. She is just a baby!

"So I guess Jacob saved Ness- Renesmee in some ways 'cause it's the most absolute of laws that a wolf cannot harm the object of another's imprint. Even if he wanted to, Sam would not be able to touch Renesmee. Our legends say that it happened before, on accident, but that doesn't matter. It's the way our minds are all linked. If someone imprinted on by one of us is destroyed, the whole pack would be able to feel their pain. It would be intolerable for everyone. 'Cause of the way someone is tied to the person they imprint on, they would fight to the death, even if it was by accident. That's just what would happen. 'Course no one would ever harm Renesmee. We wouldn't destroy a brother that way intentionally. In some ways, we are all attached to Renesmee now, through Jake. If she was in danger, we would all fight to protect her, to protect Jake from what he would suffer if she were harmed."

I tried to focus on the good parts of that, like Renesmee being untouchable, having even more people who would protect her. But it was hard to get rid of this knowledge that she is tied to Jacob in a way I can't completely understand. It is clear she has this hold on him, but I wondered how much of a hold _he_ has on _her_. I remember Jacob's words, back from when I was human, talking about how Quil and Claire. _"It's hard to resist that level of commitment and adorable,"_ he had said when I had asked if Claire had a choice. Would Renesmee have a choice? Is her fate already determined? Was it even determined before her birth? It upset me that I didn't have the answers.

I wondered how Edward felt, about the choice involved in imprinting. It was true Jacob didn't have a choice. It was involuntary for him, he couldn't control it. But for Renesmee? I thought back to our twisted love triangle. Edward had been so determined for me to have the _choice_. He didn't want to take away Jacob as an option for my future. Edward wanted me to be able to choose. Jacob did, too. He needed me to know that I would always have another option with him. Of course that was all gone now, but I knew Edward would want Renesmee to have the choice, like I did.

Was her future already written for her, just waiting for her to become old enough? Was it inevitable that she and Jacob would be like Sam and Emily? Did she belong to Jacob already? I couldn't stand the thought of our daughter belonging to someone, only a few days old. Thoughts of worry raced through my mind as I chewed over my unanswerable questions. Only the future would tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am working on the next chapter right now, so it should be up soon. For those of you following 'Distractions', I will be updating very soon. Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>_


	4. Perfect

**_This has got to be the quickest story I had ever done. There is a lot of Bella's reflection at the end, so I hope it doesn't get too boring. Please review and tell me your opinions._**

* * *

><p>"So what happened then?" I asked, just as engrossed in the recount as Seth was. We were both subconsciously leaning towards each other. I noted that Seth had the same odour as Jacob, though it was still distinguishable. I had to fight to keep my nose from wrinkling in disgust. It truly was an unpleasant smell. All the times I had thought Edward and Jacob were just being petty made sense now. Of course I probably smelt pretty bad to Seth as well, though he showed no signs of repulsion. Maybe he was used to it by now.<p>

"Right," Seth said, completely oblivious as Carlisle pulled parts of the brace in place on his arm and shoulder. "So Sam knew everything about Renesmee, thanks to this way Jacob found he could communicate with him. And Sam's pack would have heard through Sam's head about Renesmee, so their previous plans to attack were off." Seth was so caught up that he didn't notice my wince as he mentioned the packs previous route to destroy my only child. Edward, however, did notice. He ran his fingers across my cheek, leaving a spark of fire behind. It was clear Edward had known about this plan before Renesmee was born, and I understood why he hadn't told me at the time.

"Jake thought it would be the best time to tell Sam about your transformation at that point. We didn't know how they would react to the breaking of the treaty. He was pretty sure that with Nessie's situation, things would have changed, but he still wanted to tell Sam well away from home," I ignored the stupid nickname again, a bit surprised as Seth said '_home'_. "It was just a precaution, really, but Jake didn't want there to be any chance Sam would be able to get to you. You were still in the early stages, at that point." I didn't really know how to respond to Jacob's actions. He had still tried to protect me. I had thought imprinting made everyone else disappear. It warmed me a little to know that Jacob still cared about me, loved me, even. Just in the right way now. That warmth was quickly replaced with anger, remembering Jacob outside with Renesmee.

"So Jake told Sam that Edward had changed you. He told him enough so Sam knew that there was no other way to keep you alive. Naturally, Sam wasn't too happy about the breech, but at least he understood, sort of. And he couldn't get mad at Edward or you or anyone else, cause Jake gave Edward permission to change you, speaking as the true Alpha." I looked at Edward curiously. He had never mentioned this before.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked him, curious. Surely it would have helped the situation, having me know.

"It happened in the minutes before Renesmee's birth. Quite good timing, actually. I don't know what Sam would have done if he believed we went back on the treaty," Edward explained, speaking for the first time in a while. I realised just how much I owed Jacob, how much he had given up to save me. I wouldn't in my wildest dreams have ever thought that _Jacob_ would be giving _Edward_ permission to turn me into something which should be his enemy. I didn't like the feeling of gratitude towards Jacob. I just wanted to be angry at him. The conflict was confusing, especially because my new brain could feel more than one thing at once.

"Since Sam couldn't get mad, because technically the treaty hadn't been abandoned, Jacob convinced him to come back here and talk to Carlisle. Leah and I tried to come with him, but Jake wanted us on guard in case one of Sam's pack misunderstood or hadn't heard Sam cancel his attack. That's when Jake phased, so we didn't hear much of what went down back here. Edward can probably give you the details now," Seth said, signalling for Edward to take over.

"Jacob came back to the house with Sam in wolf form. Nobody downstairs knew that Sam wasn't intending to attack, so they were all defensive. Jasper managed to calm things down enough for Jacob to phase and explain himself what had happened. Everyone knew that Jacob would never put Renesmee or you in danger, so they believed him quickly when he said Sam wasn't a threat," Edward explained, his eyes focused on his memories.

"Sam needed to talk to Carlisle with Jacob to discuss where they all stood with the treaty, but I couldn't leave your side to translate. Sam phased back into his human form, and everybody else relaxed a bit more. Obviously, the treaty could not remain as it were, so Carlisle, Sam and Jacob came up with some sort of arrangement to renew the treaty. Now that there was less aggression between the two packs, there were less territorial disputes. Some things have stayed the same, like the Quileute land, for instance. We cannot cross into their territory, but Jacob, Seth and Leah are free to come and go whenever they please. With our permission, the wolves are also allowed onto our land if it becomes necessary. There is no animosity between the packs, either, so no one needs to worry about the packs turning against each other anymore. The rule about not biting humans is still in place, although with the permission of the Alpha, we can change someone if necessary. Not that anyone has any plans to do so. Nobody wants to start a war, so it seemed fitting that there is some leeway" Edward explained. It was a lot to take in, but my new mind seemed to be able to deal with large chunks of information.

"All of this happened in just two days?" I asked, incredulous. The time had seemed so much longer to me, but I didn't imagine that much could happen while I was out. I was still toying with the idea that the feud with the wolves was over for good.

A couple of good things had come out of the events which occurred between the packs. First and foremost, Renesmee was safe and untouchable. That was the most important thing. Secondly, Jacob had used his alpha ability to allow my change. The familiar feeling of gratefulness versus anger returned. Then thirdly, the relationship between the Pack and the Cullen's had changed. I had never imagined that this prejudice between them would end, that they would be able to come to an understanding together. It was a huge relief to have all the enemy nonsense dealt with.

"Renesmee certainly did bring about a lot of change," Edward said, the familiar tone of awe in his voice. I wondered if that was how I sounded when I spoke about our daughter. The amount of devotion and adoration in everyone's voices when they talked of Renesmee was unmistakable. I could understand Edward's words so easily now. She truly did have everyone wrapped around her little finger. Her personality was even more unique than her existence, if that could even happen.

It was quiet for a little while. Seth was breathing evenly beside me as Carlisle continued fixing his shoulder and collarbone. Rosalie and Jacob were bickering outside, though I didn't bother to focus on what they were saying. Trying to tune out Jacob was hard enough without knowing what he was saying to _my_ daughter. The possession was clear, even in my thoughts. Renesmee was mine and Edward's, not Jacob's.

Even Rosalie understood that Edward and I were her parents. Amongst everything else before Renesmee's birth, I had wondered what things would be like with Rosalie once she was born. In that short amount of time we had become close, I had become certain she wouldn't just go back to ignoring me once Renesmee's life was no longer tied to my own. But I did wonder whether our strange friendship would last. I knew that Rosalie was only really protecting me to save the baby, and I was okay with that. Rosalie had experienced something like parenthood for the past few days. It wasn't the same as knowing that the baby she held in her arms was hers, but I was sure the maternal instincts would have been there.

What would it feel like to Rosalie now that I am able to take care of Renesmee myself? Of course Renesmee had a bunch of people caring for her, every one of them like family. But Rosalie had been by her side for the longest, ever since I told her I was pregnant. It was Rosalie who wanted Renesmee right from the beginning, no matter how little we knew about her. Her longing for a child had shone through. I hoped that Rosalie could be happy now. She might never have a child of her own, but I hoped Renesmee would be enough for her.

The phone suddenly rang one loud, trilling beep. Carlisle continued fixing Seth's brace, Jasper didn't move from his place by the stairs. Only Edward moved, leaning over the edge of the couch. He glanced quickly at the phone, then at my eyes before looking to Carlisle.

"Charlie," Edward said softly. A spasm of pain went through my body at the sound of his name. _Charlie_, my father. At least before I had been able to talk to him, to reassure him to some extent that I was okay. Now, I didn't know what would happen. My ringing, musical voice was of no resemblance to how I sounded before. Even sick and croaking I had sounded more like myself. As painful as it was, I could not answer the phone.

"Let it ring," Carlisle said to Edward, glancing at me quickly before returning to Seth's arm. I tried to turn my mind to something more pleasant, like Edward's arm around my waist or Renesmee's fluttering heartbeat only a few yards away, but every loud buzz of the phone was like a scream in my head. I was reminded of all the heartache I had caused Charlie, all the pain I was about to cause him. Because there was no way I was going to be able to see Charlie, to talk to Charlie at the moment. Super-control or not, my changes would be too much for him. I at least would have to wait until my eyes have faded before I could even consider seeing him again.

Finally, after a long, dragging minute, the phone cut off. I let out a sigh of relief much too soon; the phone started again less than thirty seconds later. Nobody looked at the caller I.D. We didn't need any proof of who was calling. Again, we just let the phone ring. Blurry human memories flitted back into my head. Again it was fuzzy, like looking through muddy water. I hadn't known it would be so uncomfortable to remember, but there were things I didn't want to forget, ever.

This time the memory was one from our honeymoon, Edward and I sitting at the tiled table while I ate breakfast. It was the morning after he had finally given in. The morning after I had woken up crying, this now explained but then uncontrollable fit of tears pushing Edward into sleeping with me again. Through weak human eyes, I could see Edward's smile as he realised we were truly going to Dartmouth; I would stay human a little while longer, for him. Even through weak human eyes, I had been unable to miss his excitement and utter joy at giving him a little while longer before I changed.

"I'm sorry I took away your time," I whispered into Edward's ear, though everyone else could probably hear. It seemed to be more real now, knowing that everything I said would be heard. I had known it before as a human, but now that _I_ could hear every little thing too, I truly understood the lack of privacy. I guess it is just something I would just have to get used to.

"Time?" Edward asked, confused. His eyes bore into mine, still that beautiful honey gold they had been right after our hunt. I wondered what my eyes looked like to him. Edward still stared at me as he always had, so I assumed they mustn't have been as bad to him as the appeared to me.

"Time before I changed," I explained. I was aware that Carlisle, Jasper and Seth could hear our conversation, even Rosalie, Jacob and maybe Renesmee, but they were all politely ignoring us.

"Don't apologize," Edward said softly, kissing the top of my head. I leaned into his chest instinctively, like he was the opposite end of a magnet, pulling me closer. "I wouldn't trade Renesmee for anything in the world." I lay there for a while, remembering. I took another moment to run over my human memories- the good ones- while everything was silent. Too scared to lose anything, I focused on every minor detail.

As I got to recall our honeymoon only a split second later, I waited for the blush to rise on my cheeks, my heartbeat to speed and my breathing to become embarrassingly loud. It felt slightly off when my usual reactions didn't arrive. Although they had been a pain at the time, I didn't realise how much Edward had been counting on them. But here he was, completely oblivious to what ran through my mind, no blush or heartbeat to give away my thoughts. Of course that only meant Edward would be asking me more often than usual what I was thinking. Not that I minded all that much; making Edward happy was my top priority.

My speedy vampire mind was able to correct itself instantaneously. Edward still is my top priority, only now Renesmee is too. I felt a strange sense of extra responsibility. Growing up, I had always been the responsible one, taking care of Renée as soon as I was old enough to talk her out of her crazy plans. I hadn't exactly been the responsible one when it came to my relationship with Edward- physically at least. But I always saw myself as somewhat aged and mature. The usual teenage problems had never really seemed that important to me, like friends gossiping behind your back or fighting over who gets the boy. Even my mom called me her middle-aged child from the time I turned ten.

But this was different. Now that I am a mother myself, there is a new responsibility as a parent. Sure, the mother-daughter relationship between Renée and I had been reversed most of the time, but I hadn't felt totally responsible for Renée and I do for my daughter. This little life had made me grow up in so many ways. There was an overwhelming urge to protect her, the way I would imagine every parent would throw themselves in front of their children to save them. I had already shown that I would give up my own life to save Renesmee's, but the sense that she simply had to survive despite what happened to me was still there, now even stronger, unbelievably.

I wondered how Edward felt now, about my pregnancy. At the time, I knew he was trying to hide his emotions from me, not wanting me to worry about what he felt. Edward had a lot of practice with keeping things to himself, but I could see how my pregnancy was destroying him. In the beginning at least. It took a lot of strength to look at his face, which seemed it had become permanently set into a mask of pain and helplessness.

Obviously I had tried to reassure him, explain to him that I was unable to harm our child. I told him I couldn't hurt what was growing inside of me anymore than I could hurt him. But Edward could only see our child as a monster, the monster he thought he was. Like him, I had imagined our child being more like Edward than like me. It was easier that way. I didn't want his beautiful face to have any interference from my own. It all seemed strange how vital that vision of the beautiful green-eyed baby boy had become, so much so that I couldn't see myself giving birth to a girl. A miniature Edward, not me. That was what I had hoped for. It seemed unreal that Renesmee could be such a perfect mix of both Edward and I, and my features had only heightened her beauty. It was hard to wrap my head around.

I hadn't put much thought into it earlier what gender Edward thought our child would be. It hadn't been long before my birth when Edward finally stopped calling our little miracle an 'it' or a 'foetus.' Still I felt no resentment towards him. He was only trying to save me, to keep me alive. I was reminded of a saying I had once heard. _A woman becomes a mother as soon as she knows she is pregnant. A man doesn't become a father until he sees his child for the first time_, or in this case, hears his child for the first time.

With that first little nudge, I was tied to Renesmee the way any mother would be to her child. It was no more complicated than that; I couldn't do anything to harm the life inside me. It was a hard balance, trying to explain to Edward how I felt whilst understanding his point of view completely. If he was in danger at all, I was sure I would have done anything to keep him alive, no matter who would have to be sacrificed so I could live. The thought disgusted me, but I knew the truth in it. Edward didn't understand our child like I did. His fear of me being hurt kept him from seeing our baby for who he-now she-was.

And then he heard her thoughts. I could still see the look on his face clearly, despite the fuzziness of the memory. Was that the same look I had when I felt Renesmee nudge my stomach the very first time? The complete look of shock and unconditional love? It wasn't hard to believe so. I had spent the next few hours asking Edward every thought our child had. It finally occurred to me why Edward would ask me how I was thinking so often. At that moment, the picture was completely right. I could imagine Edward, our child and I living happily forever. It felt complete, realising I had a family truly my own, all related by blood and genetics. Me, Edward and the product of our love. Everything fell right into place.

It is beyond ironic that everything felt destined to end up this way. All we had been through, to get to this point. It made me chuckle to think that I had been destined to marry Edward so I could have this child-our child. The puzzle pieces were finally fitting together, after months of trying to match things up, but not able to get the pieces to fit properly. Now everyone fit perfectly together. Even Jacob, someone I had been convinced I would say goodbye to along with my heartbeat.

Only a few days ago, it felt like Jacob and I would never be able to fall into place. There was this love between us which was both unexplainable, and unbreakable. I had to be around Jacob, and he had to be around me. Now that I knew it was really Renesmee, things made a little bit more sense. I hadn't been able to place the irrational need to have Jacob near in the later stages of my pregnancy. All I knew was that somewhere inside me, things wouldn't feel completely right until Jacob was around. I didn't know whether the knowledge that it was Renesmee all along should make me feel relieved, or angry. It wasn't difficult to feel both emotions intensely at the same time.

But everything was so in place now, it was hard to believe life could be so perfect. It didn't hurt to be around Jacob anymore, and even more importantly, I wasn't causing him anymore pain. It was easier to focus on that aspect than the reason why he felt so differently towards me now. I had never thought that Jacob and I would ever have been able to go back to being best friends, since finding out we loved each other much more than we should have. But now we were best friends without all the complications. It was just Jacob and Bella again. The thought was reassuring. Never had I imagined I would be able to keep Jacob in my life as soon as my heart had stopped beating. It just proved to me that miracles could happen, if Renesmee hadn't already shown me that.

So I would try and knock the negatives out of my mind. I would have plenty of time to focus on them later. For now, I would just try and be happy with how beyond perfect everything is. I have a daughter who is loved and cherished by everyone in my family. Jacob and I can finally go back to how things were before, effortless, without all the hurt and pain I had brought into our relationship. And I would be with Edward, forever. Nothing would ever seem more magnificently perfect than that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little break almost as much as I did. Vampire Bella is so fun to write, so getting this out of my system was amazing. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and the rest of the story. Love 24vampiregirl.<strong>_


End file.
